The overall objectives of this project are to determine the degree to which human subjects can learn to produce theta activity consistently and to determine conditions providing for optimal learning. The conclusions allowed by the completed studies are: (1) Subjects can learn, via feedback techniques, to increase the amount of theta activity in their EEG patterns under certain conditions. (2) One condition necessary to learned increases of theta activity is a predisposing EEG pattern consisting of below average alpha content and a greater variety of EEG components. (3) A second condition appears to depend upon the availability of cognitively useful information of all aspects of the task. (4) A third condition appears to be an ability for imagery.